Until
by Mizuki06
Summary: Mai confessed two days before Naru leaves to England, he didn't answer her, he act like nothing ever happened, but something just doesn't feel right ? And just what is this new feeling that he experience?   Naru-Mai My first angst fic RxR  Enjoy!
1. Until He Reply

So I've been reading a lots of Ghost Hunt's fanfic lately and fell in love with MaiXNaru pairing :) , I'm taking a break (a loonggg break) on my other shaman king long shot, and decide to write this. This is my first time writing angst so criticizes to your heart content XD lol.

PLEASE REVIEW ! i'm sorry if you spot a mistype, or a incorrect spelling or grammar... k then Enjoy :D !

Oh yeah, this was suppose to be a one-shot but who know, I might update...(if I'm not lazy XD )

Anime: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Naru and Mai

Genre: Romance, Angst

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Until he reply...<p>

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Naru, I like you" She said to him.

Her heartbeat increase, cheek flaming up, and patiently waiting for his reply.

They were in his office, he got a few papers to file before left to England. This is her last chance to confess her feeling, even if he may reject her, she was ready to take what he gives, but maybe not ready enough.

He only looked at her, emotionless, before said " Sorry, I'm not Gene's replacement."

The words tore her heart to pieces.

Gene's replacement...

"I-I never thought of you as him..." She spoke softly and switch her focus to the floor. She can feel her tears about to come out.

No good, he's leaving in a few day, she got to see him off with a smile right...She managed to hold them in.

"Stupid narcissist jerk, you could at least say 'I'm not interest', IDIOT" She shouted at him, pout a little and cross her arms, try to act like what she thinks is normal.

He sighed. Messaging his temple and stare at her with his dark blue eyes, that can melt her with just one look, his dark hair and pale skin compliment each other perfectly.

'He's really handsome' She thought to herself and smiled a little.

She slowly walked to his desk, earning a disapproving look from him, but she didn't stop.

Her hand stroked his cheeks gently as she leaned over the desk and give him a soft kiss on the lips. His eyes widen.

His lips were soft, just like she thought they would be.

He was dazed by her action. But...it felt...really nice, experienced this new unknown feeling, he almost return her kiss.

She pulled away soon enough. Her cheeks were flushed red. He looked away and cover his lips with his fingers.

"I...I think I really am in love with you Naru." She chuckled sadly and added "not Gene" afterward.

Silence fell between them, but she soon broke it.

"Could you please reply to my feeling properly? So that I can..." She paused. "...I can give up on you" She finished.

Still silence.

"Just look at me in the eyes and said 'I don't like you' then I'll be off for good"

He still looked away, mouth shut, his eyes covered by his bang. She couldn't make out what expression he's wearing.

Did she makes him mad by kissing him? Oh no... she want their friendship to stay the same even after the confession.

Say something, Naru.

The hurt feeling bottles up again, and she doesn't think she can hold it much longer.

"Then tell me before you go...ok?" She shot him a fake smile and disappear behind the door.

She kissed him yet it doesn't satisfy her one bit. All the hurt feeling she been hiding start to make its way out, leaving her crying on the floor with her back lean on his door. Her heart ache badly and she can't control her overflowing tears.  
>She covered her mouth with her hand to keep him from hearing the sob that she made.<p>

She's really thankful that there's no one but them in the office. She can cry to her heart content as long as Naru stay in his office.

She's hoping he would come out and hold her in his arms, comfort her and tell her that he love her very much, that he been lying to himself. She scoffed between her sob. If he do that he wouldn't be Naru, no, Shibuya Kazuya that she love.

On the other side of the door, he continued with his work as if nothing had happened. Trying not to notice the crying behind his door, but seems like that's not working because her crying images keep popping into his head.

His chest is hurting, makes him wonder why.

He has to do something, he want to made her stop crying, maybe if she's stop crying, the pain on his chest will go away. That's illogical, but still he doesn't care for some reason...

He never deal with a crying girl before, let alone the girl is Taniyama Mai, the stubborn, annoying, loud, and...cute, beautiful Mai -wait- what is he thinking?

The kiss seem to have affect on him more than he thought. C-could he actually falling in love with her? N-no, that's not possible.

He quickly shook off the thought. Love is an idiotic thing, he would never fall in love. NEVER.

He stood up and head to the door, but stop before twist the handle. Wait, what would he say when he see her? He just reject her confession, well not directly but he's still the reason that she crying.

What is he going to do?

He panicked.

_The_ Naru panicked.

He accidentally blurted out "Mai, Tea"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

><p>So thanks for reading ^^<p>

please review (I actually update faster if you review *wink* :P )

I haven't read the part where she confessed yet, for some reason Baka-Tsuki (a site where I read Jap. light novels' translation, just search it on google and you'll find it) took out those chapters.

So this is like my own version of when she confess. I didn't really know about the existence of Gene before I read a few long shot that mentioned him, so sorry if I made any mistakes regarding the characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or the characters in it.


	2. Until She Forget About Him

Hi hi I'm back with the second chapter of Until. Sooner than I expected XD so thank you very much for the reviews :)

Sorry if you spot any spelling or grammar mistakes...

k then... Enjoy ! :)

Anime: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Naru and Mai

Genre: Romance/ Angst

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Until she forget about him.<p>

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She wasn't there on the next day. Her eyes were swollen so bad, she doesn't want to see anyone at all. Just stay at home and sleep. Also trying to forget about yesterday and forget him.

'Where is she?' He thought. She was leaving early yesterday, and now is 3 hour late for work.

He's tapping on his desk with the pen on his hand, which is an unusual thing for him to do. He stayed overnight with the goal of finish off all those paper.

But...goal left unfulfilled, because a certain brunette keep popping into his thought.

He groaned in frustrate. This is so annoying. How can just one girl make him like this?

What if something happen to her? She hasn't call at all, if she needs a day off, she should tell him than doing this. Not that he worried about her, well he is worry but just because she is his employee. There's no other reason than that...right?

All the questions regarding her swirling inside his head, keeping him from reality, where Lin just came in and brought Naru, his tea. He leaves quietly after saw the frown on his boss's face.

Her stomach growled, but she's too lazy to get out of bed and make something.

Today, the next day then Naru would leave for England.

Should she really waste a day on sleeping rather than see him?

She sighed and shook her head, if she see him, he would just scold her for what happen the day before, he did get mad at her yesterday...for kissed him.

Maybe she should go out with her friend, it were quite a time since she went out with them. They're free anyway, and surely they would cheer her up.

She pick up her cell phone and start dial number.

Few hours later...

They went window shopping, to a new ice cream place, the arcade, and current on the way back from karaoke...

She laughed to her two friends.

" That was fun, where should we go next?" She asked, smiling.

He was shocked. She was in front of him, laughing, having fun as forgetting yesterday.

Did she know how much he was worry? Because -again- she's his employee, so he supposed to worry about her.

What should he do? He took a deep breath and put on his poker face as he start walking forward.

Just act normal, it's not his business that she went out with her friend, well he might decrease her salary for skip work. He also has his thing to do, curse Lin for sending him out on errand.

Well can't be help since he can't finish his work in the office at least he has to do something, and getting some air can be good, until...he see her.

She looked up and saw a familiar figure walked toward her direction.

"Naru..." She whispered softly.

"What's wrong?" Her friend asked her looking over. "Someone you know?" Glance at Naru's direction.

No, she was suppose to forget him for today, she's gonna have fun with her friends, and nothing can stop her, not even...not even Naru!

She shook her head " Uh uhm" and give a smile before start walking again.

They walked pass each other as if they were never met.

They were next to each other but as if the other were invisible.

His chest hurt by an unknown force.

A knife pierce through her heart.

'It hurt.'

A tear rolled down her cheek, shocking her friends.

"Hey Mai, what's wrong?" They asked her, one gave her a handkerchief.

"I think there's something in my eye" She lied and fake a laughed.

Her friends sighed in relieve.

"But it's hurt really bad" She said and quickly wiped her tears off.

"Do you need to see doctor, I can ask my uncle - " A girl asked, but was cut off by Mai. "I think a good sleep will do just fine, but thanks for the offer." She shook her head.

"Ok then, let get you home." The girl smiled.

"We can go out on another time." The other girl added.

She simply nodded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

><p>Hope you like it :) ! Sorry it was kinda short ... I seriously don't know why.<p>

I can't spread the line out for some reason (idk why) even though in the document i skipped a few like to indicate the POV change, it just getting jumble up in here, i'm really sorry about that .. even though i tried to put this " _ " between the line to indicate pov change, but after i saved, they just disappeared. I'm sorry again T^T

Also...I'm really thankful to all the reviewers:

morningnight, Foxgrl18, safa56bmc, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, and kekedia.

**Also review makes me update quickly so PLEASE PLEASE Review XP**

Until is my first angst fic, so I appreciate if you give me some advice on how to write angst ^^

Sorry if you see any mistyped, or grammar/spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt or the characters in it.


	3. Until He Realize

Hi Hi, I'm back with the final chapter desu XD. Thank you for reading it and I hope you like it.

I'm sorry if there's any typos, or mistake on grammar/spelling :3. I'm not sure if it's an angst story anymore -3-' I also have a bit of hard time on naming the chapter ):3

Anyway, on with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter3: Until He Realize<p>

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The SPR has officially close. And he has already packed. Now to enjoy the comfortable silence of his house. He flipped open his book, and waited for his tea. There was suppose to be a party but everyone suddenly got busy...except Mai.

His peace and quiet was disturbed by a glass breaking sound and a loud yelp from his kitchen.

Mai. He quickly rush to the kitchen. Tea was everywhere, cups were broken, and she flatted on the floor. (A/N: I'm surprised that he still has his tea set even though he already packed up XD)

"How can you be clumsy enough to tripped on your own foot?" He sighed, ran his hand through his black silky hair.

"Gomen, Naru-chan, I broke the cups..." She apologized and started to pick up the pieces. He was surprised, she never said sorry this easily before.

"OW"

He knelt (A/N: or kneeled idk) down "Did you cut your finger?"

"Mai, why is our hand so red?...You burned yourself, didn't you?" He said sighed again.

And the floor was so interesting to her.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the sink. He opened the tap and let the cool water soak her hand.

"Idiot...you should have said something, I'll go get the first aid ki-" She pulled his sleeve as he about to leave.

"I can't wait for the answer forever..." She started.

"I-"sighed "I'm sorry" He managed to breath out.

She froze, this was expected but why did it feel like some thing was pulling her down to the abyss.

"It just not fair for both of us, we both know I'm leaving and might not come back..."

Silence.

He spun her around, facing him. The sight of her crying broke his heart. His body took action, when his mind went blank.

He took her in an embrace and she start to sob.

"But you know, I got this funny feeling when you smile at me, you are really kind to everyone you met, including me, a big jerk. You always protect other even if you are weak yourself. Make me want to protect you even more." He rest his head on her shoulder as she tighten her grip on his shirt. The sobbing subdue.

"I dont know if this is love or not, but I know that we don't belong together, I'll probably end up hurting you..." He lowered his tone.  
>(AN: Idk if it's make sense or not, because he said all those thing that he likes about her, and now he said they cant be together, mood swing all over the places, im so sorry ):3)

She started chuckled with her broken voice. " A simple no would do a fine job." She pulled away from his grasp. She wiped her tears with her uninjured hand.

"I'll smile at you as much as possible until you leave, because you like it so much, nee Naru!" She laughed and his chuckle soon joined in.

* * *

><p>"Take good care, k !" Takigawa said to Naru and shook his hand with Lin.<p>

"Hey don't steal my line, you stupid Monk" Ayako yelled at him.

"Yasuhara, did you hear something? I thought I heard barking, but there would be no dog in the airport right?" He said and looking around.

"Oh you're gonna get it!" Ayako started wacking Takigawa with her purse.

Everyone just ignored the newly couple's argument.

"Mai" Naru called.

She left the other to say goodbye with Lin and went over to Naru.

"Hey" She smiled.

"I-errr...um..." A bit pink shade appeared on his cheek, he look away.

As knew what he was thinking.

"I'm gonna miss you too" She grinned. He nodded.

Seconds passed. The pink flush still there.

"Naru-chan is so cute" She cooed and got his attention. Stared...

She tiptoed and and give him a kiss on the lips. The sensation is still the same as their first time. He didn't protest...

SPR's eyes on them.

"I'm glad you were my first love" She took a step back. "If you had said 'I don't like you' coldly, I dont know what I'm gonna do, seriously."

"Jump off a cliff?" He joked.

And she laughed "Probably, but I don't think there's any in Shibuya"

"I can't hate you." He said and smiled. And it's her turn to blush.

She took a breath. "Goodbye" She smiled again.

"I'll see you again." He said.

"Oi oi, what did I miss?" Ayako asked, in the middle of punching her boyfriend. John quickly catch Masako as she fainted. And Yasuhara just whistled.

Naru cleared his throat "I-It's time to go Lin" Naru stuttered and turning his heels, walked toward the check in section.  
>His reaction make the Chinese man chuckled.<p>

"Well, we're going now." He said and follow Naru. Mai waved at him.

"What was that?" Her friends asked.

She just laughed and said "Our goodbye kiss"

"So is he like your boyfriend now?" Yasuhara asked and everyone was waiting for the answer.

"Nope, he rejected me" She sighed with a shrug. And grinned after see her friends' confuse face.

* * *

><p>-x-x-x-x-x-x-<p>

WOOOHOOOOOO

I can't believe I finished it. YAYYYY I didn't discontinue it lol XD but this chapter took so long to type =_= even though it's so short...

:3

THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. I LOVE YOU GUYS. XD :3 :D :)


End file.
